


Just One Night

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta met his ex after twenty years.





	1. Who Says I Can't?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yujae centered fic. I honestly got more feels on Yujae these days so I decided to write one.

 

"Papa, where are we going?" Yuta's 14 years old son asked in confusion when he saw the signage with **'Welcome to Busan'** in it. Yuta ignored him and continued to drive, trying to clear off his mind after what happened three hours ago.

 

_"I told you, I didn't do anything last night with **him**!" Taeyong's loud voice echoed inside the living room. Jaemin looked up from his phone and saw his parents arguing over something that he don't understand._

_"Then where did you sleep last night? Why do you smell like him? Huh?" Yuta's all red from anger and jealousy. It's not that he didn't trust Taeyong, it's just.. he's too insecure of himself being always been compared to **him**  everytime. Taeyong's parents are always like that. **He's** better, **he's** richer, **he's** more beautiful.. **he's** perfect for their son._

_Yuta knew well that Taeyong's parents doesn't even like him from the start. But because he gave birth to their son, Jaemin, they slowly accept him as part of the family until **Ten** came out and started another chaos._

_"How do you know his scent?" Taeyong raised his left brow and Yuta closed his eyes in frustration. He clutched his hair and turned around to stop looking at his husband's face. He looked at their son and pats his left leg to stand up. "You're going with me."_

_"Where are you going?" Taeyong asked._

_"Probably looking for some place to cool off. God, Taeyong! We're always fighting about this!" Yuta exclaimed while packing his and Jaemin's things up on his bag. Taeyong tried to stop him but Yuta is too stubborn. Jaemin looked at his Dad then at his Papa but Yuta's glaring eyes made him follow._

_"Yuta.. please?"_

_"Just.... give me some time, Taeyong." Yuta said as he zipped his bag and left the house with Jaemin in tow._

 

The car stopped and Jaemin looked at the surroundings. There were trees, bushes and sand and it suddenly came to his mind that they're in an actual beach... Away from Seoul. 

"Papa?" Jaemin called out again. Yuta watched his son's confused face and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry that I brought you here with me, Nana. I'm just... I'm so.. mad at your Dad." 

"It's okay Papa. We're going to stay here? For how long?" 

"Maybe for five days? I don't know." Jaemin nodded his head and got off the car to unload their things. They're going to stay in a hotel near the beach which he felt relieved since there's a wifi. He can still communicate with his Dad and fix whatever their problem is. 

 

 

After getting the wifi password, their keys and called the room service for food, Jaemin immediately video called his Dad. 

"Dad?" Jaemin noticed the puffy eyes of his father after he picked up the call. 

"Nana? Where are you? Is your Papa there with you?" Taeyong asked in worry but Jaemin gave him a comforting smile. 

"Papa is taking a shower. I don't know where exactly we are but I think we're somewhere in Busan." Jaemin didn't fail to notice his father's eyes widen.

"BUSAN!? Wh-what are you both doing there?" 

"He said he wanted some time to clear off." 

"God.. can you turn on your GPS?" Taeyong pleads, so desperate to see his husband and clear their misunderstanding.

"Dad.. as much as I want to, Papa wants some time to clear off his mind so lets give it to him. Maybe after three days, I'll turn the GPS on. Don't worry, Dad. I'll keep you updated." Jaemin assured his father.

"Nana.. I'm so sorry if you're having trouble with us fighting like this. I swear, I love you and your Papa so much. I will never ever replace you two even if your grandparents told me to and threaten me. I.. just went to Ten's place to ask him to stop but he asked me to sleep with him and he'll finally let me go.. but I swear! God.. Nana.. I don't know why I'm telling you this but nothing happened between us! Please believe me." Taeyong's eyes are full of tears which Jaemin hates to see.

"I believe you Dad. Papa just misunderstood it. Things will get better. Trust me." Taeyong finally smiled in relief and blew a kiss on the camera for his son. 

"Eww Dad. But I love you too. Take care of yourself, okay?"

 

 

 

"Nana.. I'm going out for a walk, okay?" Jaemin heard his Papa from the bathroom. He peeked through the door and saw him applying some make-up. 

"For a walk, Papa? It seems like you're going to a club." Jaemin questioned his father but Yuta didn't answer. Instead, he closed the door and continued to apply his eyeliner, trying to look so sexy and attractive for the night. _If Taeyong dared to do it, who says I can't?_ Yuta thought but felt guilty after eyeing the door with his son behind it. 

"I'm sorry..." 

 

 


	2. The Unexpected Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a shitty writer these days so pardon me.

 

As Yuta walked inside the crowded club, he couldn't let himself feel so excited again. He settled in a bar stool and grabbed a drink as he watches some couples or not grinding their hips and sucking each other's faces. He wanted to do that too but there's something in his heart that makes him feel guilty.. _Jaemin.. Taeyong.._.

Yuta shook his head and decided to stand up. He just want to have some fun for now, forget that he's married and has a child. He only lives once and he just want to make this night a memorable one. He walked straight to the dance floor, dancing his night away and doesn't care who's willing to join him.

".. Yuta?" The said name freezes as he can hear the familiar voice again from the back of his head. He turned around and saw the person whom he never met 20 years ago; the one who broke his heart and the one that leads him to get married with Taeyong.

"Hansol?" Yuta smiled and greets his ex boyfriend. "What are you doing here, Yuta?"

"I'm having the time of my life?" Yuta was unsure but he's definitely loving that sentence. "You're alone?"

"Definitely." Yuta answered that leads him to join his ex's circle of friends.

 

 

 

"This is Jun, my boyfriend, Taeil, Krystal, Dasom, Amber, Jungwoo, Kun and... Jaehyun." Hansol introduced his friends to Yuta and they gave him a warm welcome. Yuta's eyes fell on the last person Hansol introduced and he can feel his body shivers from his touch. _Is he surreal? Who sculpted that kind of face? I know Taeyong is handsome as hell too but this guy has it all... Starting from the face, down to his body._ "Nice to meet you, Yuta." The younger gave him a knowing smirk that makes him slighty turn on. _God, why did He made this kind of man?_

"Well, I gotta get goin'. Jun wants to dance more." Hansol said and the others followed him to the dance floor that leads to only Yuta and Jaehyun sitting on the bar stool. Yuta knew that the other is checking him out and it really makes him feel more hot than usual.

"So.."

"So..." Both couldn't form a proper sentence to start a conversation. Yuta decided to fuck it since he's here to enjoy and stop being like this awkward. He looked at the other's built body, slightly feeling his sweat from his forehead at the way his shirt fits on the man's chest. Jaehyun felt the same way too as he stared at the other's eyes and licked his lips to show interest in him.

"How do you know Hansol?" Jaehyun asked and Yuta was slightly taken aback at the question. _He's asking me that? Wow._

"He's my ex boyfriend and we met after twenty years." Yuta answered direct to the point. He doesn't like these kind of questions.

"Is he good?" Yuta raised his left brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Is he good in bed?" Yuta scoffed and sip a drink on his cocktail. "I don't know. We haven't done it when we're together." Jaehyun nods and took a sip on his rhum.

 

 

"Are you up for it?" Yuta knew where this is going to and this is what he wanted. A hook up that can make his night memorable. It's maybe fast but who cares? It's just only one night, right?

"If you're willing to then lets go for it."  Jaehyun didn't waste anytime as he pulled Yuta out from where he is sitting and dragged him to the darkest area of the club. He pushed him against the walls, pinned his hands up and peppered him with kisses from his lips down to his neck and to his collarbone. Yuta felt like he's in euphoria.

"Shit." Yuta muttered when Jaehyun grinds his hips on him. Yuta wanted to just free himself from the other's hold and drag him out of the club to go somewhere else and continue this shenanigans that he's thinking of.

 

 

"Lets go somewhere else." Yuta can feel the other's hot breath from his ears and who is he to deny it? Jaehyun held Yuta's wrist and called a cab to make their way to the hotel where Jaehyun is staying at. They couldn't stop kissing that even the driver was almost distracted from their intimacy. Jaehyun started palming the other and Yuta let out a loud moan earning a disgusted look from the driver.

Once that they had arrived, Jaehyun paid the fare and tried his best to control his hands from touching the other while they're in the lobby. As they ride the elevator, Jaehyun pushed Yuta against the cold steel wall of it and kissed him with all his might that made Yuta almost melt. He sure felt like this way before with his husband but this is new, this is something that he haven't done with him.. an elevator kiss that is fucking hot with a CCTV camera watching them.

The elevator finally dinged and they pulled out from each other to walk. Jaehyun fished his keys from his poket but with Yuta's lips on his ears, distracting his senses, he couldn't push the key on the key hole. It was Yuta who got it right and they stumbled on the floor when he twisted the knob open. Both Yuta and Jaehyun laughed it off as the younger pushed the door close with his foot and pulled Yuta again in a heated kiss.

 

 

 

When they felt that they had enough on the floor, Jaehyun carried the older to his bed and threw him. Yuta loved the way he lands on it and bit his lips sexily as he can feel the other's lips on his half hard member. "Hmm.. Do you want to turn the lights off or not?" Yuta moaned when Jaehyun started to undress himself in front of him. With the sudden actions and question, a memory of his husband taking his shirt off, asking the same question flashed on his mind. He shook his head again and smiled brightly at the other. "Off please?" _For a change_.

Jaehyun is fast enough as he turned the lights off and goes back to remove the other's clothes too. "Aren't we getting way to fast?" Yuta asked but Jaehyun just chuckled. "With foreplay or without foreplay, we're still going to do it. It's better to keep our clothes off at least there's no distractions."

Yuta can feel his member going up from those words. He can feel Jaehyun's hands slowly crawling on his thighs and it's giving him goosebumps. "Spread your legs for me." _Spread your legs only for me, you understand?_ That's when Yuta felt like shit. He is definitely cheating on his husband right now. _I'm sorry._

But before he could stop it, Jaehyun already pushed his aching member without any preparations. It definitely hurts most especially that he and Taeyong hasn't done any sexual activities for months now. Jaehyun didn't hesitate to move without his consent but Yuta would be lying if he says that he doesn't like it.

"I'm sorry for the rush but it will feel good soon. Trust me." _I trust you, Taeyong. I really do._

"Uh--" Yuta moaned when the other finally hits the spot. He clutched his hands on his shoulders and gripped it tighter as the other pounds on him like a beast. Jaehyun buried his head on the older's neck and leaves some kisses on it but carefully not giving him any marks. "..more please.."

"More what?" Jaehyun whispered seductively. Yuta moaned out loud when Jaehyun reaches out for his member and stroked it with the same pace as his thrust.

"..faster... fuck me faster.." Yuta knew he sounded like a slut but he just wanted to feel more pleasured. He can feel his tears falling from his eyes as he can see his husband's face in his mind. "T-Taeyong.."

Jaehyun looked at the other's face and it hits him hard. He gripped the other's member and Yuta cummed on Jaehyun's hand without a warning. The latter keeps on thrusting hard to him, ignoring the fact that the older moaned different name that isn't his. After a few more hard thrusts, Jaehyun spilled his everything inside the older and slumped back on his bed next to Yuta.

"So... who's Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked while still panting. Yuta looked at him with apologetic eyes and Jaehyun pulled him close to tell him that it's alright.

"..he's... he's my husband.." Jaehyun tighten his hold on the other's waist, kissed the top of his head and tried to forget the words the older told him before he goes to dreamland.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fast.. I'm so sorry.


	3. You're Not The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my writing spree. Forgive me if I have so many mistakes. I got so many ideas to make a fic tonight. :D

 

**The number you have dialled is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try again later.**

 

Jeno sighed a million times now and he's getting worried that he can't contact his father.It's been three days since his Dad left the house to go somewhere and his Appa is getting frustrated. After a huge fight between his parents, he felt like he's going to break apart since he loves them both so much. He looked at his Appa, who's sleeping on his bed, with his plushie that his Dad bought for him.

"...hmmm.. Jae.. I'm s-sorry.." His Appa whimpered and Jeno couldn't take it anymore.

He dialled the number again and left a voicemail.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta woke up feeling heavy on his chest. He then realized what happened last night and he immediately pushed the other's head away from him. Jaehyun slurred in his sleep but he didn't woke up fully. Yuta clutched the blanket tighter to his naked body and slowly removed himself from the bed.

"What have I done?" He muttered to himself as he slowly gathered his clothes from the floor. He took a mental note to take a shower first before dressing up again. He couldn't let his son smell him like sex.

Speaking of his son... Jaemin is all alone now at the hotel. With his fatherly instinct, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialled his son's number. After a few rings, he's glad that his Nana picked it up. ". _.hmm.. Papa?_ "

"Are you okay there? Did you wait for me? Papa is so sorry that I left you alone. Have you eaten your dinner? H-"

" _Where did you go? I'm so afraid last night that I called Dad to accompany me._ " Yuta then felt guilty. More like, he felt like a bad parent... a cheater husband. He gripped his phone tightly and inhaled. "I'm so sorry, Nana. I slept somewhere else. I'm going home soon. Have you eaten your dinner, yet?"

" _Dad ordered a pizza. I told him the address and he's on the way here._ " Yuta cursed mentally. Of course, Taeyong will do everything just to see him and Nana again. He glanced at the sleeping Jaehyun on the bed and he's really feeling down right now. "I'm really sorry, Nana. I really do."

" _It's okay, Papa. Just go back here safely._ " Jaemin answered. He was about to end the call when Jaemin added something that made him even guiltier than ever. " _Dad also says that he loves you so much and he will never dare to cheat on you. I hope that you believe in his words, Papa, because I do_."

"... of course, Nana. I believe your Dad." _I lost my trust on myself, though._

" _Glad to hear that, Papa. Bye!_ "

"Bye."

He clutches his phone in his hands to his heart and cried. Taeyong is always there to fight his love for him and what did he do? Have sex with someone whom he just met last night. He felt dirty, he felt low.. he doesn't deserve all the love that his husband is giving to him. He doesn't deserve to be called his.

 

 

Behind him, Jaehyun carefully woke up from his sleep and sat up, watching the older cry on the floor. He knew what he's going through since he's also married with a kid. He walked to the crying man and kneeled in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Yuta shook his head and cried even more. "I feel like shit. I feel so dirty."

Yuta's choice of words are a bit hurtful and insulting. _Is he saying that I'm a dirty person?_ Of course, Jaehyun didn't pushed the idea. Thus, he understands what he feels. Sleeping with other man is something that you can't accept most especially when you're married.

"Believe it or not.. I can feel you." Yuta looked up at the other's words and tried his best to listen to him. "I'm actually married for sixteen years and I have a child who's already fifteen."

"Really?" Jaehyun nods and he smiled at the older. He took the other's hands and intertwine it with his. "In fact, he's the only one that I love. Doyoung is my first and last love." Yuta chuckled and wiped his tears from his cheeks without removing his hands from Jaehyun's.

"Me too.. I love Taeyong so much."

"But you know what? I never regret what happened to us last night..." Yuta looked at him, confused on what he meant. "..It makes me realize on how much I love my husband and my son so much."

"I guess we're on the same sentiments here." Yuta removed his hands from the other and gathered his clothes to take a shower. "Of course, we do."

 

 

* * *

 

_"Jaehyun?" Doyoung called while making a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Jaehyun looked up from the news paper that he's reading and frowned._

_"Why?"_

_"I just want to tell you that I'm not going home for three weeks." **Again?** Jaehyun thought and this made him really mad. Doyoung always puts his work his first priorities more than his family. "I need to finish my report since my chief editor is always ganging up on me."_

_"Why do you need to be away from us? You can go home!" Jaehyun placed the news paper down angrily and this made Doyoung snap. He took a sip on his coffee and placed his hands on his hips. "I can't go home since I need to observe the place properly... from night to day! Jaehyun, can't you understand? I'm trying to do my best here as a reporter like I always wanted to!"_

_"I understand but leaving your family like that? Doyoung, it's like we never see you now!? Do you know that Jeno won the dance contest?" Doyoung shook his head and this made him feel bad. "... of course you don't know because you're busy trying to prove to that boss that you're worth to that position!"_

_"Jae.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know."_

_"Of course you didn't know! Why? Cause you don't care at all!" Jaehyun slumped his hands on the table and this made Jeno and Doyoung looked at him in fear. "I love you, Doyoung but if you continue to do this, I don't know anymore."_

_Doyoung watches his husband packing his things up on his bag and this scares him. "Where are you going?"_

_"I just... need some air to breathe.." Jaehyun said and left the house with a crying Doyoung and a very confused Jeno._

 

 


	4. Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D

 

Driving to Busan doesn't really matter to him most especially when it's about his family. He looked at his backseat, imagining Jaemin singing happily at the back with his happy virus smile then glanced at his side to imagine Yuta singing along with their son. His cheeks were getting stained by his tears, thinking that he couldn't afford to lose his precious family just because of an unexpected meeting with his ex. He stepped on the pedal to speed up, not caring how fast he can run as long as he reach the place as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Before Yuta could exit the room, he looked back at the man sitting on the bed. He watched him wave and smile like nothing happened between them last night. He then twisted the knob of the door and pulled it open. _Once I closed the door, there's no turning back now._ He told himself and slammed the door shut. He clutched his shirt and walked straight to the exit of the hotel. _Keep your head on the road, Yuta. Your son needs you more._

He didn't looked back like what he had promised. He walked even faster to reach the hotel where he and his son were staying. When he pulled out the key, a loud cry was heard from the door. Yuta got panicked as he unlocked the door quickly to see what happened inside.

"Nana? What happened? Are you alright?" Yuta asked in panic, seeing Jaemin crying on the floor with his phone in his hand, he knew that something happened... bad.

"Nana?" Yuta sat on the floor to hug his son. Jaemin got to hold his father's arm and cried on his chest. "Dad.. he.. he's at the... h-hospital.."

"WHAT!?"

"His car crashed another one.. Papa.. Dad is badly hurt.. he's in critical state.." Yuta's world got torn apart. He didn't expect this karma to happen to him that fast. He also didn't expect that it's Taeyong who's gonna be affected by it. It's really unfortunate for him and for his family but he just wished that everything will turn out well cause if it's not... Yuta doesn't know what to do anymore.

 

 

 

The hospital is only a few kilometers away from the hotel and Yuta is feeling nauseous. He looked at Jaemin who's still crying while hugging his favorite plushie that his Dad gave to him when he was five. He couldn't handle the feeling anymore, he swerved the car to the side and goes out to vomit. Jaemin goes down to follow his Papa and help him to let it all out. "Papa, are you okay now?"

"I guess so.." He wiped his lips with the handkerchief that Jaemin offered and ride in to continue to drive. It's his second time to feel like this and usually, his hangover will only last for only three hours.

"We need to see your Dad. He needs us."

 

 

 

"Tae.." He could only whisper. Yuta almost fell on his knees when he saw his husband lying on the bed with machines all over his body. He walked forward, shivering from the sight while his hands were trying its best to reach his husband's. Yuta felt it cold, colder than he could imagine to hold again. He shook his head in disbelief. If only he's that understanding... none of these things will happen. Yuta couldn't stop blaming himself. How could he not? I'm the damn reason why he's lying here on the bed, unconscious.

"Tae.. I'm sorry.." He cried, much louder than he had done before. He knew Taeyong could hear him and he wanted him to know what he really wants to say since he left the house. "I.. love you.. Tae.. I l-love you.. Don't leave me..."

 

 

 

"How's my husband, Doc?" Yuta asked while wiping his husband's arms with a towel. "He suffered several injuries on his chest and ribs. He's still unconscious due to trauma but he didn't suffer enough injury on his skull so it's still a luck. He only needs this tube to breathe since his ribs were fractured a lot." Yuta sighed in relief and hugged his son who's still very worried over his father.

"Dad.. please wake up now. I miss you." Jaemin cried again and held his father's hand to kiss. "I miss you so much. You still haven't buy me another set of pizza!" Yuta wiped his tears again and went to the table to get something for Jaemin to eat. He took out a bread that he bought from the near bakery shop and offered it to Jaemin but the latter refused to eat.

"Nana.. your Dad will get mad if you don't eat. So.. please.. eat something." Yuta pleads but Jaemin still refused. Yuta placed the food down back to the table.

"Where have you been during that night, Papa?" Yuta's ears perked up at his son's sudden question. "Nana.."

"Dad asked me where were you and I don't know what to answer. So.. I lied to him. I told him that you were out with some friends and enjoying yourself but I knew you were out there, trying your best to prove to him that you can do _it_ too.." Jaemin's voice was cold and dry. He knew that his son will point this out soon to him and now that he finally opened it up, he can't dodge it anymore. 

"Nan-"

"Papa.. please be honest.. do you still love Dad?" Yuta looked at his son's eyes and all he can see is sorrow and desperation. He knew he's on the same page as him, hoping that everything will turn out fine between him and his Dad, that they'll go back to their house in Seoul, eating the food that Taeyong cooked for them, watching anime together on the couch and playing tick tack toe outside their garden while playing their favorite summer songs. He knew he wanted to be back like that, having the happy family that he had before everything got destroyed by his own insecurities.

"I.. do.. I love your Dad so much, Jaemin. I love him more than I love myself."

"Then... why did you cheat on him?" That... Yuta doesn't know how to answer that question anymore. He chose to not answer and hugged his son instead. Jaemin knew the answer anyway. "I'm sorry.. Nana.. I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry, Papa."

 

 

"...Yuta?" Hearing that voice again, Yuta couldn't be happier.

 

 


	5. I Hope You Really Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was gone cause my internet sucks and AO3 doesn't have an auto save. So.. I changed the plot instead. Pardon me if you saw a lot of mistakes. I'm only updating this via phone. I'm still on the road, stuck in a traffic. ㅠㅠ

 

_"Dad.. I know that you chose to be alone for now but always remember that Appa loves you so much. He really do and I hope you realize it and come back now. He needs you."_

Jaehyun grabbed his keys and carried his bags to his car. He started the engine, fixed the rare view mirror and checked everything if its in place and working. Jeno is right, Doyoung needs him... he also needs Doyoung too so much. 

He stepped on the pedal and controlled the wheels. He glanced one last time at the hotel that he stayed at, memories of what he and Yuta did that night. He closed his eyes and images of his husband and his son starts to appear. He then smiled, knowing that Doyoung is waiting for him makes him feels so excited. _Doyoung, I'm sorry... don't worry, I'm coming home._

 

* * *

 

"..Taeyong.." Yuta walked towards his injured husband and kissed his hands and his face. Yuta missed him so much that he couldn't let go of him. Taeyong never felt so happy to see his husband and son again that he let out a tear from his eyes. 

"..Yuta.. Nana.." 

"Shh.. Taeyong.. don't push yourself too hard, okay? You're not yet healed well." Yuta wiped his tears away and brushed his hair from his forehead. Jaemin drew closer to his Dad and placed his head on his arm. "Dad.. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Nana." He ruffled his son's hair and looked back at his husband. He noticed Yuta's distress and motioned him to come closer too. Yuta didn't hesitate and hugged his husband tightly on his chest. Taeyong let out a satisfied sigh and leaned his head on his husband's. He doesn't care on what happened from the last few days, all he ever want is to see them both and hold them tightly in his arms.

"I love you both.. so much."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeno couldn't stop looking at his phone and back to the window. He patiently waits for his father's car to stop his Appa from crying on the bed. He doesn't want to see him like that again and it's hurting him more that his Appa is even starving himself. He prayed, hoping that his father will go back soon. He's scared of what might happen to his Appa if his Dad will not go home yet.

"J-Jeno?" He can hear the weak voice of his father from the room. He immediately attended his needs but was startled to see him faint on the floor.

"APPA!" He cried, tears falling down on his cheeks while dialling an ambulance.

 

Jaehyun excitedly bought a bouquet of flower for his husband. But when Jeno called him, the smile on his face vanished and drove fast as he could to the hospital. He didn't even take care of the flower. His husband needs him and it's his fault why he's suffering right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need something? Water? Are you hu-"

"Yuta... I'm okay. Just take some rest, you're so stressed out and I hate seeing you like that." Taeyong assured and gripped Yuta's wrist to ask him to sit down. Yuta obliged, taking a sit on the stool beside the hospital bed and caressed his husband's face for affection.

"I miss you." He said and Taeyong automatically smiled. "Really?" Seems like Taeyong has a doubt and this got Yuta tense up. What if Taeyong knew what happened to him and Jaehyun? He's surely fucked up but he just wanted to be honest.

"Yeah.. I miss you." He said awkwardly and smiled lightly. Taeyong closed his eyes and slowly shook his head left to right. "You're bad at lying, Yuta." It sucks that Taeyong knew him very well.

"I am."

"What happened?" Taeyong asked calmly, willing to listen to his husband's story. Yuta knew he should tell him already or else, things will get worse. He doesn't want to end his relationship with his husband, not now that he realized how much he loves him a lot and that he couldn't live without him.

"I cheated." Yuta's words were sharp like a knife but Taeyong didn't flinched. It seems like he's already expecting it to come which makes Yuta's feeling worsen. "I had sex with a stranger.. and.. I'm sorry.. I really do.."

"..it's just.. I want to prove something and I.. I'm sorry.. I'm selfish.. I don't deserve you.." Yuta couldn't stop crying even though Taeyong tries to reach up for his cheeks to wipe the tears away. These actions from his husband shows that he really doesn't deserve him and that he's a bullshit in their relationship.

"Everybody makes mistakes. The important here is that you learned your lesson from it." Taeyong said and held Yuta's hand to his chest. "Did you learn something from it?" Yuta nodded his head and cried even more. "I love you Taeyong. I really do.. I can't live without you."

"I hope you really do.." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending your time with this fic.. really. :)


End file.
